Snowboarding
by BigG1999
Summary: Callie takes Arizona snowboarding for the first time.


_I hope you are all enjoying my little X-mas fics, these are fun to write. This one is a bunch of fluff with a hint of sexual things at the end, if you want Not safe for work things then keep an eye out for my next story, it's going to be really smutty. _

_Anyways, I will be working on Torres tomorrow and hopefully get an update before the end of the year, but no promises. _

_Anyways, on with the story._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you never snowboarded," Callie laughs, pulling on her thick coat.<p>

"Tim knew how to, but I never wanted to learn. I'm more of a swimmer," Arizona shrugs, pulling on a knit hat .

"Well I'm glad I get to teach you," she chuckles, putting on some gloves.

"Nobody else I'd rather learn from," a dimpled smile is flashed to the Latina.

"Good, because nobody else is ever touching you again," Callie states, pulling the blonde closer to herself.

"Nobody? Ever?" Arizona raises her eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe some people," the Latina mumbles.

Arizona chuckles, leaning up and pressing her lips to her lover's.

"Mhm," Callie groans when Arizona pulls away.

"Let's go! Otherwise we might not stop," the bubbly blonde says, bouncing towards the door.

"Maybe I didn't wanna stop," Callie whines, but follows the blonde anyways.

* * *

><p>"There we go! You did it!" Callie smiles in joy as Arizona finally is able to remain upright as she comes down the small hill.<p>

"Yay! Now can I go inside?" Arizona whines.

"Not yet, let's try the real hill now," Callie says, taking Arizona's hand in hers and walking over to the lift.

"Calliope," Arizona whines, "we've been out here for hours!"

Callie sighs, pulling out her phone to see if Arizona is correct. She is, they've been out for roughly four hours.

"Come on baby, please? Just one time down the real one? For me?" Callie pleads, even lightly sticking her bottom lip out.

Arizona sighs; how can she say no to that face? A smile forms on Callie's face as a small smirk comes across Arizona's.

"Thank you baby," Callie says, leaning down and giving those perfect pink lips a peck.

"You better be giving me more when we get back to the cabin," Arizona mumbles as Callie walks away.

"What?" Callie questions, looking back to the blonde.

"Nothing babe," Arizona smiles, reaching out to interlace their gloved hands as they get on the lift.

* * *

><p>"I give up!" Arizona whines when she wipes out once again.<p>

"Come on babe, please don't quit. You were doing so good," Callie says, easily offering a hand to the fallen blonde.

"Nope, I give," she shakes her head, removing her gloves so she can remove the straps on her feet.

"Okay, we can go in for a few hours," Callie says, easily getting out of her board with gloves still on.

"I want hot chocolate," the blond says, standing up and putting her gloves back on.

"I can handle that," Callie chuckles, picking up both of the boards and wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist.

"And lots and lots of sex tonight?" Arizona questions with a cheesy smile.

"Only if we come back out and you try the real hill again," the Latina bargains.

"Fine," Arizona huffs, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did it!" Arizona says for the thousandth time, pulling off her gloves.<p>

"I'm so proud of you baby," Callie chuckles, removing her coat.

"I'm so happy you made me do it," the blonde mumbles, pulling the Latina in for a hug.

"I knew you'd love it," Callie mumbles, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman.

"You know what I love even more?" she questions, looking up into the perfect shade of brown.

"What?" Callie questions, getting lost in those blue orbs.

"You, Calliope," Arizona says.

The truth in her voice sends a rush down Callie's spine.

"I love you too," Callie whispers, leaning down and pressing their lips together once more.

Callie reaches up and slowly removes Arizona's hat, never letting their lips lose contact.

"So do I get my wish?" Arizona mumbles against Callie's lips.

Callie chuckles, reaching behind the blonde and undoing her bra.

"What do you think?" she questions, not letting the blonde respond before their lips are on each others again.

* * *

><p>Imagine Person A teaching Person B to snowboard. After hours of falls, laughs, and a tiny bit of progress out in the snow, Person B gets cold and wants to head inside. Person A insists they continue the lesson for a little longer, but B complains that their hands are numb. So they head inside and share some hot cocoa before heading out again.<p> 


End file.
